


【all雏】mixture（1）

by orphan_account



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 本质All雏,结局是横雏mob雏有写的很慢很烂,剧情烂俗且ooc(基本就是拿拔作女主代雏)请勿上升真人
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Murakami Shingo, Yokoyama Yuu/Murakami Shingo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	【all雏】mixture（1）

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写黄，努力写完这篇  
> 应该不会坑  
> 请期待mob剧情

你以后就叫hina吧。一脸领导样的人指向村上，随意取了个花名给他。尚未接受现实的可怜男孩此时还不知道这个名字将伴随自己的后半生。

贫民窟的条件是极艰苦的，像他这样的新人奴隶只能和其余几十人挤着睡。木屋怕是有年头了，像是随时都会渗雨，漏风和虫蚁只算是小事。地板一踩就咯吱响，村上总担心哪天自己会踩空掉下去。

村上的“同事”也不都是爱干净的，他们中大多数人都是以往在工地搬砖的糙汉子。狭小的室内总有股散不去的恶臭，混杂着发酵的袜子，泥土，汗水与精液。

最初的几天痛苦不堪，村上显然受不住这种环境。他好歹是个破落的贵族少爷,即便家财散尽也有房子和老仆人。怎能忍受硬邦邦的枕头和用发霉的破布做被子。这里就像老鼠洞！他咬牙切齿地想逃走，但在被监工发现后的一次鞭打下放弃了。

实际上，村上的运气不错，转机来的很快。几日后的傍晚，奴隶们在阳光下被鞭子抽打着被迫劳动，他身上落的鞭伤在肌肉牵扯下还有些吃痛。

“好像是来选人的。” “选什么啊？” “不清楚。反正他妈的肯定比这强。”

村上听周围人们讨论着，手上的动作慢下来。只是这一慢，就挨了监工的一鞭子。大臂又留下一道新鲜血痕，疼的村上扔了锄头直皱眉，脸挤成一团的样子有些滑稽。 

赶紧干活！ 新来的监工似乎想给众人一个下马威，但此时除了村上几乎没人注意到他。所有人都盼着自己被选走，好做些轻松的工作。

村上可不太喜欢那个领班的男人,这不得不提。他不过是少还了一点本月的债就被强迫来这做奴隶。即便他如今心存侥幸，也许能逃出去或者被放走。但打晕后被丢进货车车厢里可不是什么好体验。

再次捡起锄头继续挥动，新的鞭痕火辣辣的疼。尽管想离开这，但他不想做不清不楚的工作。

一片嘈杂声中，男人几乎是径直走来抓住村上的手腕。“就你吧，够漂亮。”

此时村上才第一次看清他的脸。如果没有私人恩怨，他会承认这的确俊秀。男人有线条漂亮的鼻子和下颚线，嘴边是颗较有标志性的痣。

他咽口水，嘴张张合合欲言又止，盯着面前的人并等待他开口。右手不自觉摸向小腹——这是他自己都不知道的习惯。

周围仍有吵吵嚷嚷的大汉，更有甚者从人群中挤进来冲村上评头论足。“啧啧，这种毛头小子能做什么。瞧那小手臂细的，像个女人！”尚未涉世的男孩恐慌起来，他只是个念书迟到就给老师送点心的懂事少爷。尽管稍微参与解决过家中琐事，也不过是个孩子。孩子可禁不住这类苛刻的挑刺。

比他高出半头的男人扬扬下巴，跟在身后的随从便向前呵斥其他奴隶，指挥他们回去工作。村上跟着那人进了间颇豪华的屋子去。

“我是丸山隆平。”丸山这样自我介绍着，转身锁上房门，笑的很温和。这使村上安心许多。

也许那只是工作所迫，他其实是个好人吧。村上对丸山的印象逐渐改观了,在这无助又痛苦的地方，丸山的突然出现像是让他抓住了救命稻草。就算只是换成轻松的工作也足够感激了。“...我是村上信五。”这几乎是村上近期第一次开口，声音显得嘶哑,“有人给我起了名字，叫hina。”丸山似乎没什么兴趣，应和几声，继续把玩书架上的小摆件。“......所以我能做什么呢?丸山先生”声音还是有些颤,他总归是害怕丸山的。

丸山的视线终于移回到他身上，这让他更不知所措。“您看...我个子小也没力气，还是个未成年。书没有读完就辍学了，在头脑方面也并不多好......”越说声音越弱，村上也觉得这未免太丢人了。好在丸山不在乎这些，因为他接下来就点明了选择村上的原因。

“那都没关系的，信酱。你很漂亮。你懂吗？我只是想要你的身体。”村上似懂非懂,只是懵懂地点头,用棕色的圆圆眼睛望着丸山。

丸山也料到他不那么明白，不由分说将村上抱上沙发。“那我来教你。”初次应是青涩且美好的，村上的初次也许并不青涩，但十分美好。丸山半跪在沙发上，褪下他的裤子，隔着裤头揉搓还软着的性器，即便毫无章法，它也很快坚挺起来。顶端渗出的液体浸湿了布料。村上第一次享受他人的服务，脸红的发烫，手脚局促不知如何反应是好。丸山倒是主动，趁村上发呆这会已把他脱得一丝不挂。若是间漏风的屋子，村上可该感冒了。

年轻的肉体十分美好，少年被太阳吻过多次的肌肤呈诱人的蜜色。尽管身材还算是瘦弱，下腹清晰的人鱼线也足以让homo们对他产生极大的兴趣。

丸山的手活非常好，很快就明白了村上喜欢的方式。由根部慢慢向上撸，在中间停留时记得顾及一旁的卵蛋，继续往上，对待龟头需要偏粗暴的刺激方式，用力抠弄几下，就能看见肉柱充血般挺立的样子，以及村上泫然欲泣的可爱表情。他的尺寸很大，无论是对于他这个年龄还是对于成年人来说都是。而这更能激起男人的胜负欲，丸山解开皮带，他的那根早已恭候多时了。伸手将村上搂住，示意着怀里的人将腿架在自己肩上。粗硬的性器抵在柔软的入口磨蹭着，村上眼角的生理性泪水看得他想就这么直接进去。

村上只觉这如梦一般，他紧贴着丸山的胸口，耳边就是丸山粗重的呼吸和心跳声——又或许那是他自己的。大脑一片空白无法思考，本能驱使着当前的一切，他渴望的唯有快感。

丸山似乎想起了什么，把肉棒从村上的身体下抽出，又换手指准备替他扩张。丸山的确是个温柔的人，至少在性爱方面。他在村上耳边呼气，呢喃着告诉他不要害怕，今天不会做到最后。像极了恋人之间的枕边耳语，当然，我们都清楚这根本不是。

一根、两根、第三根手指的深入让村上娇喝出声。他不安地盯住丸山的后颈，那有颗和他一样的痣。后穴带来的冲击比他想象中大得多，至少目前村上没有体会到任何快感。他痛得要死，异物感实在是令人难以接受。

丸山很快注意到村上情绪的低落，干脆抽出手指吻起他的眼睛。那里还有残留的泪水，淡淡的咸味不知是戳中哪条性癖，使他兴致勃勃以至于吻遍了村上整张脸。  
正当他咬住男孩的嘴唇，想进行更深一步的交流时，一股热流冲出，整个喷在他的腹部。始作俑者正颇有些委屈地仰视着他，这孩子也清楚自己的上目线足够可爱啊。丸山忍不住又亲了亲他的眼睛，那可真是双迷人的眼睛。

也许，或许，我们过几天再继续吧。丸山轻声咬着村上的耳朵，同时也射在男孩的腿间。有些表达占有欲的意味。

还趴在他怀里的男孩软绵绵地应着，像要睡着了。他这些日子干的活儿已耗尽了全部体力，再经历这么一场虽不酣畅淋漓、也相对刺激的性爱初体验，即便是青春期的年轻人也同样遭受不住。

村上很快睡去了,留下丸山一人意犹未尽地舔着嘴唇。怀里的男孩那样可口，他却不能做第一个品尝的人。

替村上草草擦干身上的精液和汗水后，丸山抱来一床被子把他裹起来，渴求的眼神像在看一道甜品。


End file.
